Soup of Love
by Haname-Yukina
Summary: One Shot. Len is running a fever and Kaito wants to help him recover faster with his special soup! Fluff!    Pairings: Kaito/Len


**Sometimes it isn't what you use to make something... but it's what you put into it emotionally that counts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids. This is purely fanbased. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Soup of Love<strong>

"Leeen~" A voice pierced through the halls of the vocaloid house. "Breakfast is ready!" It called again. Len groggily recognized it at Rin's voice. Why did she have to be so loud in the morning? No matter. It was time to get up, whether he liked it or not.

A heavy sigh escaped him as he weakly pushed against the mattress of his bed, ruffling the sheets in his fingers as he wound up stretching almost like a cat before shifting over to sit on the edge of the bed. Len's tired eyes scanned the room looking for his shorts finally spotting them sprawled out near the door. He can't even remember going to bed that night.

"Len?" Rin's voice called again, though it seemed closer. "Are you up?" her voice gave a hint of concern though Len simply dismissed it, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes.

"Mn. I'll be out in a minute…" He called out before clearing his throat. It felt parched, sore even. He hadn't sung in a week though so he didn't see a reason for it to be like that. Sighing in defeat he forced himself to stand, wobbling a bit before bringing his arms out to balance himself.

"Mou…" He moaned slightly, readjusting himself before heading to the door to retrieve his shorts, sliding them on quickly. "Shirt… shirt…" He murmured. His brows furrowed as he rubbed his forehead gently. "Headache." He said, clenching his teeth as he searched his room with his eyes for his shirt.

After a few minutes of searching and a slightly unenthusiastic success, he finished dressing and headed down stairs. "G'Morning." He murmured, moving to sit at the dining room table. Rin turned and smiled at him as he spoke.

"Good morning Len~" She chimed, Len grabbing his head as she spoke. "Ah. You okay?" She questioned noting Len's action.

"U-un! Headache." Len quickly stated, perking up in his seat. "It smells good in here." He stated changing the subject.

"Yeah! Kaito niisan is making tamagoyaki!" She exclaimed bring her hands to her cheeks excitedly, her body swaying with her reaction. She was so lively.

Kaito peeked from the kitchen and smiled at Len. "Good morning, Len." His voice called, which was a bit more pleasing than Rin's higher pitched voice. "Sleep okay?"

"Y-yeah." Len stated trying not to stammer. He couldn't help it though. He just felt so flustered around Kaito lately. The song they had to sing together the week before caused Len to think about Kaito differently than before. "Good… Morning." He murmured, the feeling of his cheeks warming up only causing him to look down.

Rin caught this, giving a grin as she tip-toed her way behind Len and wrapped her arms around Len's shoulders. Her grin only widened as she got her lips near Len's ear and started whispering. "Ne, Len~ What are you blushing for? Did… something happen between you and Kaito niisan?" she teased, giggling as Len turned a darker shade of pink.

"N-no!" Len countered attempting to pull away from Rin but to no avail. "Nothing! Nothing happened!"

Rin pulled away and threw her hands to her hips. "Keheh~ If you say so." She teased again before moving to sit across from Len. She put an elbow on the table before placing her chin on the palm on of her hand. A curious look sat across her face.

Len looked at her nervously. Nothing did happen between them. It was just a song! He had no idea why he was getting so flustered over this.

Kaito walked out of the kitchen, smiling and humming to himself. A plate of Tamagoyaki was placed carefully on the table which distracted both Rin and Len, though Len was more pleased the Rin. "Okay~" Kaito stated, sitting down as well.

The three of them put their hands together and bowed their heads slightly. In unison they all chimed "Itadakimasu!" though Len muffled an owe right after, Rin having kicked him from under the table. Kaito could chuckle watching the two.

* * *

><p>Breakfast came and gone, lunch soon after. Len sighed to himself as he stretched across the couch fanning himself with a paper fan. It was so hot in the house, or at least to him it was. A smile crossed his face though, a small blessing in the least, that Rin had left to meet up with the other girls. Peace and quiet for the time being.<p>

He closed his eyes for what only seemed like a minute, a slight falling sensation coming over him though it was stopped with the feeling of something cold on his forehead. Green eyes tiredly open though shut again quickly, the light seeming to be too much. "Ngh…" Len groaned a bit, attempting to reach for his head though his hands feeling as though they had weights attached to them.

"Ah! You're awake!" a familiar voice stated in a worried tone. "You were burning up and wouldn't respond." The voice continued. It took Len a few seconds to recall whose voice it was; feeling his cheeks warm up when he noticed it was Kaito's. "A-ah! Is your temperature going back up!"

Kaito panicked, grabbing the thermometer from the coffee table. He carefully coaxed Len's mouth open with his thumb before sliding the thermometer under his tongue and closing his mouth around it. "Alright." He sighed a bit, bringing a hand down to rest on Len's arm. "You're still pretty warm."

Len stayed quiet, shifting the thermometer into a more comfortable spot in his mouth with his tongue. He tried to open his eyes again though the light still seemed to be too much.

The thermometer started to beep causing Kaito to remove it, though was careful in doing so. "39°C. Still pretty high…" Kaito murmured removing the rag from Len's forehead before leaning down and scooping him into his arms, carefully cradling his head against his chest.

Len let out a soft moan. His body seemed to ache but something about how he was being carried seemed oddly comforting despite that fact. It almost felt like he was floating.

Kaito got Len to his room before gently sitting him on the edge of the bed. "Pardon my intrusion, Len…" He stated as one of his hands shifted from Len's shoulder to the bottom of his shirt, carefully pulling it off to help cool him down. "That should help…" Kaito took a deep breath before pulling the covers of the bed back and adjusting Len to lie in the bed, covering him up just below his shoulders.

"I know just the thing that will make you feel better!" Kaito exclaimed, moving to the door after feeling that Len was comfortable enough. "A special secret get better soup~" He said almost song like before stopping at the door and looking to Len.

Len managed to open his eyes, though squinted. He felt curious as to what Kaito was talking about, though felt reluctant he was even there. "O…okay…" He managed to say through a hoarse voice, causing him to give a distasteful look. Kaito only smiled before leaving the room, turning off the light as he left.

Len watched Kaito leave, a small smile crossing his face before he lied back on the pillow. His eyes slid closed the darkness of the room seeming to swallow him whole.

Time went by slowly, the sound of the clock on the nightstand and Len's heavy breathing being the only thing to break what would probably be pure silence. The sound of footsteps and dishes clinging together soon added to the noise in the silent house.

Len's bedroom light turned on as Kaito was doing a balancing act to keep things from falling before heading to the bed. Len shifted a little before opening his eyes again, blinking several times to try and get things in focus.

Kaito offered a smile as he set a tray down on the nightstand, pushing the clock back a bit. He reached for something on the tray, ripping some paper and pulling something out. "It's a cold patch…" He stated as he noted a highly perplexed look on Len's face. A small smirk rose about his lips as he leaned forward and placed it along Len's forehead which caused him to jump a little. "It should help your fever go down."

Len took a deep breath though cringed, a sharp pain in his chest near his lungs. His eyes gave a slight look of pain before changing their focus onto the tray. Len was still curious on the 'Special Secret soup' Kaito was practically singing about.

Another smile crossed Kaito's face as he grabbed a cloth from the tray, placing it over Len's chest area. Len gave an unsure look to Kaito, not wanting to talk. Before too much longer Kaito picked up the bowl and spoon. "Alright. I'm going to feed you, okay? I know your arms aren't strong enough to feed yourself at this time." He chimed, almost as if enjoying Len's current handicap.

Len felt his cheeks warm up again at Kaito's plans. He felt a little like a child, however, though he knew telling Kaito that would be pointless. A slight annoyed look crossed his face as he caught a slight smug look on Kaito's face. He WAS enjoying this…

Kaito spooned up a small amount before bringing it to Len's lips, though he frowned when Len protested at first. "Come on Len, you need to eat. I promise this soup will make you feel a lot better~" He stated almost in song again. This only caused Len to twitch and slowly open his mouth though a slight shock expression followed soon after, the soup dribbling back out.

Len tried to bring his hands up to cover his mouth but the weighted feeling prevented him. Kaito quickly reached down and used the cloth to wipe Len's mouth. "Having trouble swallowing?" He asked, his voice going from its playful demeanor to a concerned tone.

Len only looked down; he himself completely unsure as to what had just happened. Kaito took a deep breath before offering a soft smile. "I'll help you…" This statement caused Len to look at him curiously though he blushed furiously as Kaito took a spoonful of the soup into his own mouth.

"W-wai-" Len started only to be stopped by Kaito pressing his lips against his. Len gasped inwardly as the soup Kaito put in his mouth began to trickle into his own. He wanted to pull away but Kaito pulled him close, lifting his chin up to allow the soup to travel down his throat. Kaito never once moving his lips from Len's.

Len swallowed, cringing to the slight painful feeling only to be relieved by the warmth of the soup. Kaito smirked as he pulled away, feeling a bit satisfied with his efforts. "See? It went down, right?" He stated almost as if he was oblivious to how he went about it.

Len flushed, clenching the covers a little. "M…mmnn…" His eyes just locked with Kaito's causing Len to blush even more. Kaito only smiled gently before taking another spoonful, bringing his lips to Len's again. Len, despite how it looked, was oddly more cooperative this time, finding an odd sense of comfort with the almost kiss like action.

Kaito continued this for several spoonful's. Len's cheeks only became more flushed. Kaito pulled back again to get the next spoonful ready. He paused when he looked at Len. "Ah… You okay? You're looking worse than before!" He stated, setting the spoon back in the bowl and reaching to feel Len's forehead. "You don't… feel as warm. Thank goodness." He gave a sigh of relief before picking the spoon back up.

Len watched Kaito, shuddering a little almost with a slight anticipation. Kaito's lips felt nice….. What a weird thought… He couldn't be falling for him, could he? Len took a deep breath, slowly however, to prevent the sharp pain from before.

Kaito brought his lips to Len again, allowing the soup to slide into Len's mouth again. Len, without thinking, licked Kaito's lips causing him to quickly recoil back. "L-Len!" He questioned quickly more out of shock then anything.

Len's cheeks almost glowed pink, his head dropping slightly. "S-sorry!" He stated scratchily. A look of shame and embarrassment marred his face. He couldn't even believe he had done that. The moment of shock changed though as Len looked to Kaito who was laughing.

"No worries… You startled me is all…" Kaito stated, setting the bowl back onto the tray. A smile crossed his lips. "The soup, it's helping, right?"

Len gave a flustered look before nodding. "Yes… A bit… What's in it?" he asked, almost having forgotten his previous curiosity.

Kaito smiled as he leaned back in the chair. "Chicken broth. Basil… And…" He leaned forward, once again bringing his lips to Len, though without soup this time. His lips held to Len's for what felt like forever before pulling back. "Love."

Len flushed before using what strength he had to pull the covers over his face. "Stupid…" He stammered though a small smile crossed his lips.

Kaito smiled before standing up and picking up the tray. "Haha. Perhaps. Good night Len. Sleep well." With that said Kaito headed to the door and shut off the light with his free hand. "Da-i-su-ki!" He teased before shutting the door.

Len stayed quiet, his cheeks flushed. He brought his hands to his lips before smiling again. "Daisuki.. Kaito…" He whispered before closing his eyes to drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>"He… He.. HEKCHU!" Kaito sneezed, wrapped up in blankets in his bed. "Aaa… Head hurts…" He moaned.<p>

Len sighed, fanning Kaito with the paper fan. A slight annoyed look was on his face though he seemed to continue on. "Need anything?"

Kaito gave a smile. "Mn…. Soup~"

Len only smiled before moving to stand up. "Got it~"

And thus the Special Secret Get Better Soup was now the means to get better. All because of the Secret ingredient, love! Though now Len can't say "Nothing happened.".

**The end!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fail one shot is fail! But I not stop smiling while typing it! Purely drabble I think. I want to write something cute since Black Butterfly will be dark for while. This make it all better! Please enjoy the slight random story!

Aa! aaa! For those who not know! 39°C is equivalent to about 102°F fever.

Please **R&R!**

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: Is it sad if I had wished that there be more to this? This is why I hate one shots… Bah. Gotta use my imagination for more. *is lazy* Anyway. As usual. Please let us know if you find anything grammar and spelling related that I may have missed. Thank you!

Please Read and Review.

~**Ryelu**


End file.
